Thank Merlin for Voldemort
by L-MLynch1993
Summary: Harry doesn't like being to told what to do with his life. Deciding to take matters into his own hands he causes a shockwave of events that could mean the downfall of the war. Warnings inside.
1. Thank Merlin It's Voldemort

**HI, Thanks so much for clicking on this story. It's the first one i've published ever so YAY me! Flames will be very welcome and much appreciated, they up the review count XD Enjoy!**

**WARNINGS: Slash; Established Relationship; Dumbledore Bashing**

**Rated for future use of language and possible smut. Haven't quite decided yet whether or not I have the ab****ility to write such a scene XD **

* * *

><p>Remus Lupin ran to the floo shouting out "12 Grimmauld Place!" as he did so, sticking his head into the bright green flames he waited until the nauseating spinning stopped then cried out frantically, "Harry! HARRY!"<p>

Miles away at Grimmauld Place, London all laughter and chatter stopped as Harry's fork fell to his plate with a clatter and he ran out of the room, his godfather, Sirius, following after him.

Harry ran down the hall and skidded to a halt in front of the fireplace.

"What is it Moony?"

Sirius took in a sharp breath at the anguish in his friends' features.

"I... I'm so sorry Harry. Me and Dora we tried, we really did but there were too many, they overwhelmed us with sheer numbers and then they… they took Teddy."

Harry's face drained of colour and he collapsed, his body crumpling to the floor with a whispered, "No!"

After a few seconds something seemed to snap within him and his head came up, his flashing emerald eyes stark against his white face. Surging to his feet Harry ran back down the hall towards the kitchen without another word to either of the two men.

Sirius sighed and crouched down to look at his oldest friends face in the flames, "You and Dora better come through while I try to stop him doing something that will get him killed."

"Okay," Remus agreed and without further ado Sirius turned and sprinted after Harry sliding into the kitchen and tackling Harry to the floor just in time. Hermione, Draco, Severus Snape and the Weasleys watched, confused, as Harry pointed his wand at the kettle and muttered, "Portus."

Hermione, Draco and Severus jumped up in alarm as Harry made to place his hand around the handle of the kettle.

"Harry, where…?" Hermione whispered.

"DON'T HERMIONE! Just… Don't, okay?"

"Hang on a second Potter, where do you think you're going?" Severus snarled as Harry once again motioned to take the kettle in his hand.

"I have to go I don't know where but I have to –" Harry was prevented from finishing his sentence as Sirius tackled him to the ground with a muffled cry.

"Let me go Pads! LET ME GO!"

"Harry I can't, you're not thinking straight you'll get yourself killed!"

"WHAT IF IT WAS ME!" Harry yelled at Sirius, his chest heaving as he obviously struggled to hold back sobs, "What if it was me?" Letting his head drop to the floor Harry whispered, "You would do the exact same thing as I am now, so let me go!"

Sirius sighed in defeat and nodded, "Only on one condition… you must tell the others what this is about first or I won't be the only one preventing you, understand?"

"He's right Harry they need to know." Everyone jumped; none of them having seen Remus or Tonks walk into the room. Harry looked first at Sirius and then to the anguished faces of Remus and Tonks who nodded encouragingly once they realised Harry was looking at them. "Fine."

Sirius scooted off of Harry and held a hand out to help him up, however Harry ignored it and before anyone could stop him he lunged for the portkey only to cry out in frustration as he realised it had been deactivated. Hermione stared at him solemnly, "I'm sorry Harry, but I know you and I also know that whatever has happened you're going to need our help."

Harry turned to face the rest of the people in the kitchen and took a step towards them, as he did however a tear slipped down his face and his knees buckled.

"Oh, Pup." Sirius pulled Harry to him and held him while he sobbed, Tonks grabbed onto Remus' arm and pressed her face into it so no one would see her own tears, and the rest stared at the crumpled form of their friend bewildered. After a few minutes the storm of tears subsided and Harry pulled back to look Sirius in the eye.

"First it was her now him, who's next? They can't take the one I love because I did that for them, I can't loose you or Remy, I just can't I need you both to promise me you won't come after me. Please?"

"Harry…" Remus started.

"No! Promise me!"

"Pup, you can't… we can't…"

"Please Siri, please or I won't be able to go and I _need_ to you know that. Please!"

"Cub, I don't like it but you have my word, just make sure that if anything goes wrong or you need our help you will send your patronus to us and let us know where you are so we can help."

"Thank you Remus. Sirius please."

"I… I… I can't pup, you're like my son and if I was free I'd make it official, if it was what you wanted of course."

"I, yes, yes I'd love it… Dad."

Sirius beamed at him and opened his mouth to say something when they were interrupted by Severus. "As sickeningly touching as this is will someone please inform those of us who are obviously not important enough to know what the hell is going on!"

"Sorry, yeah sure, you deserve to know anyway," Harry walked up to the table and gripped the back of his chair so tightly that his knuckles turned white, "You might want to sit down for this."

He waited until everyone had sat down before taking a deep breath and starting his story, "Two-and-a-half years ago everything was getting to me, Voldie was back and out in the open and I thought Sirius was dead." Harry's breath caught as he remembered the anguish that had filled him when he had thought Sirius was lost to him forever. "As you guys know I began to pull away from everyone I cared about, determined to never put them in harms way, to make sure that they stayed safe. Then someone came along one night and offered me his friendship, since he was virtually a stranger I agreed for I thought nothing could come from it. I was wrong. Over time I got to know him and I fell in love."

Here Harry was interrupted by both Ron and Hermione:

"A GUY?"

"What about Ginny!"

"Yes a guy, do you see anything wrong with that 'Mione?" Harry stared at her challengingly, smirking slightly when she blushed and shook her head, "And Ron Gin is nothing more than a sister to me, never has been never will be because – surprise that this is – I am gay!"

Harry was surprised when the only response he got from Ron was "Who was it?"

"I'll tell you later. Now the relationship continued to progress, with him being the only thing keeping me sane, and not suicidal, in those months after the Ministry, until I found myself throwing up at random times throughout the day. He persuaded me to go to a Healer where I was told that I was pregnant. I didn't even know that it was possible for men to get pregnant in the Wizarding World. Anyway when I told my husband – "

"HUSBAND!"

"Yeah, we um… we got bonded secretly around two years ago. When I told him he was delighted but that same night he got a floo call form one of his associates, Voldemort had ordered him to become a Death Eater, when he told me I broke down, begging him not to go, but he had to, god he must have thought I was pathetic. Anyway, after the summoning he persuaded me to place a temporary Obliviate on him that ensured that only I or another of his bloodline could remove so he would not be able to reveal anything to his 'master'."

"Oh, Harry that's so romantic."

"It might be to you Hermione, but I had to do it knowing that until the war was over my husband would never know what his baby looked like, would not remember me or our love at all. Anyway," Harry gulped in another shuddering breath, "I now had about six months to go on my pregnancy. If you remember it was around this time that I went on that training camp that you all knew about. I gave birth there to a beautiful girl and boy. I named the boy Teddy Sirius and the girl Amy-Rose Maia."

"Teddy? You mean he's not really your son Remus, Tonks?"

"I'm afraid not Molly."

"But if Teddy is Harry's then why do you have him and how come we have never heard of an Amy before?" Fred and George demanded.

"Amy-Rose! Only my husband and I get to call her any name other than that! I asked Remus to take Teddy to keep him safe, you see half a year ago Amy was taken from me and I know that everyone has a lot of questions but I need to leave to find my son!"

"You mean my Grandson?" A voice asked.

"Lucius! What are you doing here?"

"Answer my question first and then I'll answer yours, Harry!"

Harry sighed, he knew how stubborn and cunning Lucius was, he wasn't placed into Slytherin for nothing. "Fine, the answer to your question is yes, Teddy is your Grandson."

Ignoring the cries of outrage and confusion that followed Harry's statement Lucius replied, "I knew it! To uphold my side of the bargain, I have been ordered to bring you to the person who has Teddy."

Draco opened his mouth to question the two about the Grandson comment but was shocked into silence at the sight of Harry manhandling his father.

Harry, who had grabbed Lucius by the collar, snarled at him, "Which one Lucius, Which one was it?"

"My true Master, my Lord Voldemort."

"Thank Merlin! But why has he sent for me, why didn't he just message me as per usual and why has he taken this long to inform me? Why did he even take Teddy in the first place?"

"Harry! How can you possibly sound grateful, I mean this is Voldemort we are talking about!"

Harry turned to the others and saw that even Sirius and Remus were looking at him as though he had lost his mind.

"Oh, I forgot you guys didn't know. I was gonna tell you after breakfast but then Teddy was taken and I forgot," Harry sighed, "Lucius go back and tell him that we need to talk, that I'm coming and bringing my friends with me and that I'm seriously annoyed with him right now."

After Lucius left Harry turned to look at everyone else and held up his hand, preventing their storm of confused questions before they even began.

"Guys I know how it looks but please just trust me on this okay? I'll explain everything as soon as we get there I promise. If you don't want to come that's fine you'll just have to wait a little bit longer until you get an explanation."

Sirius and Remus exchanged glances and then looked back at Harry, "We're with you pup, even if you go dark. You are like a son to both of us, in fact if it weren't for the fact that Lily and James' blood runs through your veins I would say that you _were_ ours."

"I'm intrigued Mr Potter so I will follow you." Severus intoned.

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other and seemed to communicate silently. As one they turned back to Harry and nodded, taking their cue from them the rest of the Weasley clan stepped forward to show their support.

Everyone turned to look at the two people who had yet to agree. Tonks smiled at Harry and stepped up next to Remus, who wrapped his arm around her and concluded, "Almost all of your family are with you Harry. Draco, are you with us?"

Harry also looked at Draco, "Please Draco, I know you have a million questions and if it was me then I would want answers too but please I promise I will explain when we get there. If you don't want to come that's fine but I'm not going to ask anymore, I need to get to my child!"

Draco nodded stiffly and Harry sighed in relief. Pointing his wand once again at the kettle he muttered, "Portus." Placing a finger upon the side of the kettle he turned to the others, "Right everyone there is about ten seconds until the portkey is due to leave so grab on or I'm going without you."

Everyone scrambled to place a finger upon the kettles surface. Once the mesh of bodies had settled there was the customary tug at their navels, a bright flash and seconds later there was no longer anyone within Grimmauld Place.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY you are finished! XD Tell me what you thought of this first chapter XD Any and all ideas for changes or future plot lines will be thought about and criticisms will be taken nicely XD Also tell me if you have a problem with something I've written that way we can debate XD<strong>


	2. Ickle Bitty Baby Hawee

**Hi everyone, here is the new instalment XD can't wait to hear what you think, thanks so much for your reviews, it really makes me happy to see them, like the sad, sad person I am I grin for about 10 minutes after I read each one.**

**Alice Madness Returns: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, why don't you PM me if what you were confused about isn't in this chapter and if it doesn't ruin the plot I could try to explain it, I was really sad when I couldn't reply to your review.**

__**Warnings: Sorry everyone, I realised after I had published the chapter that when I place all of the warnings into the story I forgot the major one MPreg, sorry once again :S **

* * *

><p>Miles away, in Little Hangleton, Lucius Malfoy had just finished telling his master what Harry had said when a bright flash filled the room and 16 people fell into the large hall. Just as everyone regained their bearings, they heard a retching noise and turned to find a pale and shaking Harry Potter loosing the contents of his stomach, concerned Draco and Sirius stepped forward to help him but were beaten to it by a handsome man, looking no older than 25 who had dark brown – almost black – hair and deep blue eyes. None of the company from Grimmauld place recognised him except for Ginevra Weasley who let out a strangled gasp. When everyone turned to look at her she merely shook her head and continued to look at Harry.<p>

The mysterious man was holding a potions vial in his hand, he gave the vial to Harry who downed it without hesitation then gave a sigh of relief when his shivers and retching stopped and colour returned to his cheeks, "God I hate portkeys. Stupid Dumbledore."

"Harry, how many times have I told you to either apparate or floo here?" Harry's answer was cut off with a slap to his head.

"Ouch! What was that for Tom?"

"You let your guard down the second you landed Harry; you didn't even check your surroundings. God, Harry! If I was Dumbledore you'd be dead by now idiot."

"Yes, well you're not Dumbledore are you so hush. You know if I hadn't perceived that we were safe I wouldn't have let my guard down, I think I can tell the difference between your magical signature and Old The-Greater-Good-My-Arse's don't you?"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! Language!" Molly Weasley admonished.

Harry and Tom jumped looking at the others as if previously unaware of their presence, "Sorry, Molly." Harry mumbled accepting Toms hand up.

Molly's outburst seemed to shock the others out of their stunned astonishment and everyone began to talk at once. Only Harry raising his hand startled them into silence. Harry opened his mouth, about to speak but was interrupted by a female voice crying out, "Crucio!"

The air was split a second later by the hoarse cries of Sirius, who had stepped out into the curse thoughtlessly in order to protect the curses actual intended victim, Severus.

"PROTEGO!" Harry and Severus cried out simultaneously before Severus fell to his knees in front of the still twitching form of Sirius, and began muttering harshly at him as his trembling hands produced a potion from the inside of his robes.

"Foolish Mutt! Whatever in the name of Merlin possessed you to step in front of the curse that, I might remind you, I have taken countless times in the past with little to no harmful affects upon my person?"

"Couldn't… Let… You… Get hurt… If I could… Prevent it!" Sirius gasped smiling up at Severus' amazed face.

"Is there something you two haven't been telling me?" Harry asked the both of them whilst watching as Severus fed the potion that would numb the Cruciatus Curse's affects to Sirius.

"'Ry, I'm with Sev, I'm sorry if you don't like it but even though I love you I'm not going to give him up for you!"

"Oh, Siri, I would never ask you to do that, I'm happy for the both of you."

"You are? You mean it?"

Harry smiled at Sirius' insecurity and nodded. Sirius beamed at him then turned to face Severus and pulled his face down to kiss him as if his life depended upon it. When he pulled back Sirius looked smug and Severus appeared to be more than a little dazed.

"As much as I hate to interrupt this moment, Harry would you mind telling me what, exactly, Dumbledore's man is doing in my Headquarters?"

Harry smiled sweetly at Tom, a smile which made every male in the room shiver in fear, and replied, "Only if you tell me why Dumbledore's whore is dirtying your inner circle with her presence. And why was she even allowed to attempt, let along manage, a curse on Severus?"

"What do you mean Dumbledore's whore? Every one of my followers here are loyal to me and only me Harry, except for you dear potions master over there."

"See that is where you're wrong Tom." Everyone gaped at Harry; the group from Grimmauld were staring in confusion, whilst the others in the room wondered at the audacity Harry had to proclaim their Lord wrong at anything.

"Severus may be more loyal to me then he is to you but he is still far more loyal that the woman, and I use the term very, very lightly, that is spreading her skirts for Dumbledore and the rest of the Order every night. I believe Moody, especially enjoys the perks of being on the side of the 'light' doesn't he Bellatrix?"

As there was no response Harry grinned maliciously and turned to one of the masked members instead, "come out and play, Bitchatrix."

Cackling insanely Bellatrix LeStrange stepped calmly to the centre of the room removing her mask as she did so. "Aww, ickle bitty baby Hawee, come to exact revenge for his Godmutt!"

Pain flashed across Harry's face at the mention of Sirius' near-death experience before it became a mask of amusement and politeness, "Don't play with me 'Trixie! I have neither the time nor the patience for your games today!"

"Oops. Is the baby missing his babies?" Bellatrix cooed.

"I told you not to mess with me Whore!" Harry spun back around, a curse on his lips and his eyes flashing when he was interrupted by a children's cry.

Harry paled further and he let out a harsh breath, "Where are they Bellatrix? Please, they are just children; they've done nothing at all they are not even two yet. Please!"

"Bella what have you done to them! What did you do to Raymond, he was the one sent for Teddy, you were not even to go near them!" Tom narrowed his eyes at his once faithful follower. When the only response that gathered was the insane laughter of Bellatrix, Sirius clenched his fists and drew comfort from Sevs hand on his shoulder. The Weasleys all drew in a sharp breath, sickened by what Bella was doing to Harry and Hermione, Molly and Tonks all had tears running down their faces. Remus' lips were curled in a snarl as he saw the pain his pup was going through. Everyone watched astonished as Ginny, with a smirk on her face walked up to Bellatrix and stood next to her, her head tilted proudly as she stared at her 'family' with disdain.

"Ginny, what are you doing with that vile thing, come back over here at once!" Molly begged.

Ginny merely shook her head at her mother and turned to look at Harry, "Don't look at me like that, who do you think stole your 'precious' little brat right from under your nose and handed her to Albus?"

Harry shook his head violently, "No it wasn't you, I trusted you, I told you my secret! Traitor!"

"I would have stolen the other one too, but when I came back you wouldn't even tell me where you had placed him, it wasn't until too late that I discovered that you had placed him with a _werewolf_ of all things! And I am not the traitor you are turning to the Dark Lord, I had thought as much but I wasn't sure until just now. Mother, before you continue squalling at me you should know that Trix and I do so love those after meeting sessions, don't we love?"

Molly turned to her husband disgusted, he wrapped his arm around her and declared, "Ginevra, you are no longer any daughter of mine, you shall no longer be allowed to carry and tarnish the Weasley name any longer. I now declare you Disowned. So I as the head of the Weasley name have declared it, so mote it be!" A flash of light surrounded both Ginny and Arthur before it faded and Arthur closed his eyes in pain.

"Oh, Arthur, I haven't held or cared for the Weasley name for a long time, I am Ginevra Dumbledore and have been since last July." Ginny gasped out in between spouts of laughter.

Bellatrix laughed evilly and, throwing an arm around Ginny's waist, replied to Toms earlier questions, "Me? I have done nothing, Ginny, my husband and his brother however, well those two I just cannot be held accountable for." Her smile widened as she saw the pain in Harry's eyes.

"Aunt Bella! Give me back my children!" Draco's voice resounded strong and clear in the room.

"Certainly Draco. Now come and join me and leave these fools!" Bellatrix made a sharp movement with her wand hand and both Rabastan and Roldolphus stepped monotonously out of the shadows, each holding a squirming child and pressing their wands to the Childs temple.

"Now Draco, join me and you shall receive them back."

Everyone turned to look at Draco, who turned to his father, "Thank you for releasing me from that cursed memory spell." He then glanced about at everyone before finally catching the eyes of Harry. Draco looked into those green eyes filled with so much hope and encouragement and knew that he would have to crush that hope. Sighing, with his eyes reflecting an immense love at Harry he spoke, "Harry, I love you but as much as I want our children I cannot betray you, I am so, so sorry." Draco felt tears trickle down his cheeks as he realised he may have ruined Harry's love for him forever.

Harry drew in a sharp breath as Bellatrix waved her wand once more and the tips of the brothers' wands lit the luminous green of the killing curse even as the first syllable left their lips, "Avada…"

"NO!" Harry yelled as he squeezed his eyes shut. Surprised Bellatrix held up her hands and stared at Harry, who stood there with his fists clenched and his face turned to the floor.

"Mama!" Teddy sobbed throwing his arms towards Harry, who whimpered. Both Sirius and Remus snarled and stepped forward, intent on killing the _thing_ that had hurt their cub/pup so badly.

"Sit little puppies, or I'll finish what I've started!" Bellatrix immediately shouted, Harry sent them both pleading glances and they both stilled completely.

"Look, Bellatrix just… just give my family my children and I'll… I'll make a deal with you alright?"

Bella narrowed her eyes, "What kind of deal?"

Harry yelled over the protests that instantly filled the hall, "Well Dumbledore, wants me yeah? He wants me either within his clutches or dead."

"Of course," Bellatrix nodded suspiciously, "But what has that got to do with anything?"

"Well, you can have me, unarmed and unresisting. But! Only if you give my children to my family and then leave everyone of them alone."

More protests rose above the constant cries of Amy-Rose and Teddy. Tom strode towards Harry, grabbing him by the shoulders and looking deep into his eyes, "Do you have a plan?"

"No."

"I cannot just let you…"

"Yes you can, you have to. It's either that or I hold you solely responsible for the deaths of my children as the one stopping me from doing all I can to save them!"

"Damn it Harry. You know I would do anything for you and those kids. I love you. You can't place their deaths on my shoulders. It would destroy me to loose all three of you."

"I won't and you won't have to because you're going to let me do this my way."

Tom closed his eyes as if in pain and when he opened them again he pulled Harry close to him placing a kiss on his forehead he muttered, "Very well. Hang tight, it will just be a little while, a few hours at most and them we'll come get you. I promise. I love you."

Harry laughed at him hollowly, "Don't make promises you cannot keep tom. I love you too, keep them safe for me."

Bellatrix watched with a smirk on her face as Tom backed off and Harry gave him his wand. He then turned to Roldolphus and took Amy-Rose off of him, carrying her to Sirius even as he held her tightly, "Mama's got you baby. I'll be right back and then I'll hold you for the longest time and you will be the best loved baby in the world along with Teddy, bye baby I love you."

Harry took one last look at Amy-Rose in Sirius' arms before turning to Rabastan and taking Teddy from him.

"Mama! Uv oo!" Teddy gurgled as he grabbed onto Harry's robe.

"Oh, honey, Mama Loves you too, promise. Now you're a very big boy and you're going to be good for Daddy aren't you. You're gonna make sure that him and your sister are okay for me whilst I'm gone. Can you do that for Mama?" Harry asked placing a kiss on Teddy's button nose.

"Me big boy!" Teddy giggled.

"That's right." Harry gave a watery chuckle as he handed his son to Tom. Draco was about to protests when Harry ran to him, burying his face in Draco's shoulder sobbing. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and comforted him, finally bringing Harrys face to his and kissing him so passionately you could hardly tell when one ended and the other began.

"Come on baby potter or you know what'll happen."

Harry sighed and pulled back, resting his forehead on Draco's.

"I can't believe I just got you back and now I'm loosing you all over again." Draco whispered.

"I love you." Was Harry's only reply before he walked over to Bellatrix, "Oh by the way Bella, its Potter-Malfoy so shove it!"

Harry looked like he was about to say more but Bellatrix grabbed his arm and once again cuddled Ginny to her as all of them portkeyed away.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. The whole Ginny thing was a surprise to me too, it wasn't written into my original notes but when I was typing it up it just ran away with me O.O; Hope you enjoyed it and as always review XD<strong>

**OH OH OH and major thanks to all those that added me to their favourites or their subscriptions list, even if you don't review just knowing you read the story makes me feel all fuzzy inside. Now that I have officially creeped all of you out I shall leave you to begin on the next chapter XD Much Loves xx **


End file.
